


what you’ll find in the woods

by summerdayghost



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: They warned girls all the time never to trust a big bad wolf, but they never said anything about a black cat.





	what you’ll find in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fairytale AUs. This is more than 100 words.

After so long underground Cindy had forgotten just how large places could be. Oz, as she liked to call it even though she couldn’t bring herself to believe the lie, had been just two rooms. There was the room with the fridge and the tv and the bed and bookshelf, and there was the bathroom with a higher ceiling than the other room for some reason. That was it.

Cindy wasn’t stupid, but she still vastly underestimated the size of the forest. Her latest lead had pointed her towards the woods, and she hadn’t realized how big of a deal it was going to be to go into the woods.

Hours had passed since she last had any idea where she was. The map she had wasn’t helping. In her defense she wasn’t used to having to use one, wasn’t used to doing anything at all really. She was exhausted, but she knew she couldn’t stop now.

It was then she heard the voice from behind her, “Why, what are you doing here?”

She tried not to jump at the realization she wasn’t alone and turned to face the voice slowly. The person behind her was a white haired woman dressed in all black. The woman had a lot of cleavage and Cindy had to wonder how she wasn’t cold. Cindy all the while had been cursing herself for bringing nothing more than a red hoodie to fight against the cold.

More interesting than the woman’s cleavage were her eyes. They were like those of a cat. Cindy had never seen anything like it. To be fair there were a lot of things she had never seen so eyes like that could have been quite common for all she knew.

The woman slowly let her mouth curl into a wide grin, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to stare?”

Cindy quickly averted her eyes, “Sorry.”

The woman let out a sound that might have been a soft laugh or might have just been her exhaling, “It’s also rude to leave questions unanswered.”

She wasn’t sure where to look if not at the woman and ended up staring at her again, “I’m looking for my family.”

“And you think they’re here of all places,” the woman stepped into Cindy’s personal space.

She shook her head, “No, but there’s another piece of the puzzle somewhere in these woods. I know it.”

The woman looked her over for a moment before extending a hand, “Felicia.”

She looked down at Felicia’s hand and noticed the claws, “Uh, Cindy.”

When Cindy look Felicia’s hand rather than shake it Felicia used it as a leverage point to pull Cindy up against her.

Felicia drew her arm around Cindy’s waist, “I’ll help you find what you’re looking for. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful,” Cindy replied having completely missed the tone of Felicia’s voice.

They warned girls all the time never to trust a big bad wolf, but they never said anything about a black cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
